Opposites Attract
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Hermione finds herself attracted to a certain blonde, and promptly makes it her duty to make them feel the same to her. Will her plan succeed? WARNING FEMMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J., not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains femmeslash, ergo girl on girl, also slight threesome FFM in this chapter only, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

Beta: Sam

A/N: Ok I started writing this in October 2008, and then I got a bit bored of it and it was left sitting dormant on my hard-drive for ages! I have recently found it and decided to pick it up again, so I'm sorry if it seems a little disjointed, I have tried to make it flow from old to new as easily as possible. Also this is my first shot at a femmeslash so be nice… constructive criticism is always good. And enjoy!

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

Chapter 1

Hermione was always very articulate and logical, almost the total opposite of Luna who was (despite being in Ravenclaw) quite vague and would be known to drift into a dream like state, often during the middle of a conversation.

None the less Hermione found herself strangely drawn to Luna in all her oddness. At first she thought it was a mix of mere curiosity and slight pity for the undirected girl. However despite this notion, she found herself, on occasion, transfixed by Luna's long blonde hair.

On this particular day she was staring at her unknowingly, her eyes wandered to… well to places that made her blush and feel the expressed need to put as much distance between the two of them as quickly as possible. She just prayed that no-one else in the great hall had noticed. Frantically she checked that Harry and Ron were still deeply immersed in their feverish recital of yesterdays Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, and then she made a dash for the library.

Once in solitude, surrounded by her books and scattered parchment she relaxed some what. Then it hit her, the enormity of what had just happened, she had stared openly at another girl in a very inappropriate manner, in public no less! Her… Hermione "know-it-all" Granger… Having such thoughts about another girl… what had come over her? This would definitely need some serious thinking.

* * *

That night Hermione was lying in her large soft bed, tucked away behind crimson curtains. It was a surprisingly mild night for mid-March, which allowed her to strip off to her underwear in comfort. Hermione felt a familiar strong arm wrap around her and a hot body press against her back. Light kisses tickled her neck, as fingers stroked across her abdomen and drifted lower playing with the top of her lace panties. She let out a gasp as sharp teeth scraped along her shoulder and the fingers continued their journey south and slipped under the fabric to tangle in her dark curls. Strong fingers quickly found her clit causing her to moan low in her throat

"Ooooh Ron" she felt him shift behind her and rub his hard erection against her arse; she took the hint and reached behind her. Closing her fingers around his length, he let out a sigh of relief as she started stroking him and he teased her clit to the same rhythm.

She used her other hand to squeeze one of her hard nipples gently, she then felt the other one being pulled on and pleasured, but Ron's hand was still stimulating her clit and these hands felt much smaller than his, as her eyes snapped open they were met with startling silver one. In her surprise her hand had stopped moving, much to the annoyance of a certain person who was now thrusting into her hand behind her. She tightened her grip on Ron's throbbing cock once more and got a satisfied moan out of him, before she moaned herself as Luna's tongue flicked over her nipple.

Hermione sat bolt up right panting and sweating, she looked around in the darkness and started to calm down when she realised that she was having a dream, and was in fact alone. She kicked the covers off and sat up against the head board.

This was new, she had been dreaming of Ron for almost a whole year now, she just didn't have the courage to tell him her feeling at the moment, but it had always been just her and Ron. Why all of a sudden was she thinking of Luna? What did this mean? Did she really want that? She hadn't experienced this much lust before. Not when thinking or dreaming or even masturbating over Ron had she ever felt so much need to be satisfied. If she was perfectly honest it scared her slightly at how turned on she felt.

* * *

After that alluring dream Hermione couldn't concentrate on much else, it was all she thought about, she even starting slacking on her studies, which was not very productive considering they had NEWTs in just over a years time. She had passed her OWLs with flying colours last year, but she intended to keep that standard up and this distraction wasn't helping. Something needed to be done about it, and fast.

She decided that the only way to stop this fascination was to face it, to nip it in the bud now, before it got too complicated, hopefully it wasn't too late for that. The logical conclusion was that the quickest way to resolve her issue was to experience it and be done with it. So she set about planning to seduce Luna, there was a plan needed because Hermione is not one to do things half-heartedly and she always prided herself on being well prepared.

* * *

It would be the Easter break in 4 weeks and the girls in her dorm had already discussed their plans. To Hermione's good fortune, she would be the only one staying in their room; which gave her the perfect set up for her plan to take effect. Now all she needed to do was check that Luna would be staying as well.

She managed to catch Luna after charms a week before the holidays would begin. Ron looked completely perplexed at her when she mentioned that she wanted to have a quick chat with Luna before dinner. Ron seemed very wary of the shy blonde, for reasons she couldn't quite put her finger on. Thankfully Luna didn't seem to think it strange that she wanted to talk, or if she did she didn't show it, and undoubtedly they _had_ formed some semblance of a friendship after the escapade in the department of mysteries last year.

As they made their way to dinner Hermione subtly brought up the fact that she would be staying over Easter break,

"Oh are you not going home then?" Luna asked in her soft voice

"No, I've decided to stay this time. How about you?" She inquired

"I haven't really decided yet" she said in that off hand voice that Hermione had come to notice was frequent in Luna's tone

"Well I think it's the perfect opportunity to catch up with my studies without so many people around, don't you think?"

"Ah yes there is that, It's always nice to have some quiet and all, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, definitely beneficial for exam revision. You should stay I think it would be good for you" Realising what she was saying, she stopped and hoped she didn't sound too eager or forceful, so she smiled at Luna expectantly

"You know what, I think I might" Luna replied to Hermione's relief, "Well I will talk to you later" she added as they entered the great hall and she drifted towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes, definitely, see you soon" Hermione called as she went and sat down opposite Harry, barely able to hide her grin of accomplishment. She couldn't wait.

She had her plans in order and now needed to wait for the Easter holidays to arrive. She was so excited that whenever she saw Luna, she was reminded about the dream that she had.

She would be so entranced sometimes, that when people asked her questions she would simply not answer, because she was unaware of being asked the question in the first place.

When Ron and Harry had started to noticed this they would give her a swift nudge to get her to pay attention to what was being said. This slammed her unpleasantly back down to reality and made her stop; otherwise it would not be long before people would suspect something. Harry and Ron already knew something was amiss; she just prayed that they would not ask her, and that they hadn't noticed at whom her eyes kept falling upon when in these dream-like states.

Harry seemed curious but he had his own problems to worry about right now, she was quite sure that hers didn't take much precedence in the complicated maze that was Harry's brain. Ron occasionally asked her if she was ok, because of how distant she was, but usually he was too wrapped up in "_Lav lav_" to notice.

Both boys were going to go back to the Weasley's over Easter, she told them that as much as she wanted to go, she thought it would be safer for her, as a muggle-born to stay in the confines of Hogwarts. They seemed ok with this and put up little fight, they knew the risks she faced, and besides it was mostly true. She did honestly think it was safer; the fact that it gave her a lot more time alone was just an added bonus.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to JKRowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains femmeslash, ergo girl on girl, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

Beta: Sam

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

Chapter 2

Finally it had arrived, Easter holiday, the time where she would be able to put her plan into action. Hermione gladly bid her dorm mates goodbye and wished them a happy Easter, but once she was alone she couldn't help collapsing onto her bed in excited giggles, until she manages to control herself, as the sensible prefect she was.

Most of Saturday was spent in the library pouring over books, doing research that she would need in order for her plan to succeed. She made copious notes and triple checked the instructions that were required, she couldn't risk sneaking these out of the restricted section again any time soon.

This would take longer than expected though, she would need to keep it hidden while it was being prepared, most of the utilities were quite innocent and she could fetch them from her lessons, but there was one that would need to come from an apothecary. Unfortunately that meant going into Hogsmead and without Harry and his invisibility cloak it meant she would have to wait until the start of the week.

Sighing she returned the books without attracting attention and then took her notes and returned to her room to gather and organise the ingredients that were to be used. Once again she thanked whatever goddess that gave her the privacy in the dorms this week, as it meant she could set up a small makeshift potion station in the bathroom, she had a portable fire underneath her cauldron with the initial herbs and roots marinating for 24 hours. On Sunday morning she was careful to place the cauldron and accompanying flames into the sink just in case it boiled over while she was out.

She had observed Luna closely ever since she had started getting feelings for her, and she discovered that despite the rather scattered appearance, Luna was very punctual and routine. Hermione had recorded that every Sunday afternoon after lunch at precisely 2:10 Luna would walk to the lakeside and settle down with her books and begin to study. So at 2:00 Hermione sat under a large oak tree near the lake and opened a book.

Now as much as it pained her not to read a book that was open in front of her, she had to keep vigilant and she was constantly checking her watch and glancing at the castle door, wondering if Luna was ever going to arrive. But as predicted at 2:10 the slim blonde exited the castle and made her way toward the lake lost in thought. As she dropped herself gracefully onto the smooth green grass the reflection off of the water gave her skin a glow that made her seem almost celestial.

Hermione let the young girl study in peace for a few more minutes before getting up and approaching her.

"Hello Hermione" Luna greeted without even looking up.

"Hey" she replied a little shocked. Luna finished reading her sentence and then looked up,

"You can sit down if you like"

"I thought you might like some company" Hermione explained as she sat and drew her knees up resting her book on them. Luna smiled at her

"That's very kind of you" Her eyes then drifted back to the page and she sucked on the end of the quill that she had just picked up. The brunet couldn't avert her gaze from those soft thin lips, wishing they were pressed against her skin, as Luna started to write something down, her tongue traced her pink bottom lip and Hermione had to literally suppress a shiver of excitement that ran down her spine.

No, no! She had to control this until it was time, she felt her face reddening and raised her own book higher pretending to read, while mentally calming herself. When her heart beat had slowed to a normal pace she looked up and smiled, Luna was working on some ancient runes and Hermione noticed that a couple were a little out of place, she just couldn't help it, it was her nature to correct mistakes,

"Is that one supposed to go after? I always thought it was before" she said, pointing at a symbol a couple of lines up from where Luna was currently writing, trying not to sound like she was butting in. After a moment of consideration and a small frown the younger girl gave a smile

"Oh yes, I believe you're right" She replied, then added "You got an O in ancient runes in your OWLs didn't you?"

"Uh yes I did" Hermione replied, a bit taken back that Luna had taken an interest in what grades she had gotten, let alone remembered them.

"Hmm, would you mind taking a look at this for me, make sure I'm on the right lines?" Luna asked quietly, now looking back to her first piece of parchment

"Oh no, not at all, I would be glad to help" Hermione replied with a smile, and moved closer to Luna to have a look. As she did she couldn't help but notice that she smelt of strawberries and flowers and it made her dizzy, how she wanted to just throw her arms around the young girl and breathe in her scent.

"I wasn't too sure about this one" That soft voice floated through her mind, and she realised what she was supposed to be doing, she blinked a few times, getting focused, before looking down at what Luna was referring to.

They worked for what seemed like hours and Hermione was glad to spend some time with Luna, she got to know a bit more about her, and she was rather good at ancient runes. So they swapped knowledge and talked until the light started to die over the mountains beyond the grounds.

The girls slowly made their way to the castle and Hermione notices how different Luna looked in this light, she walked with purpose and poise that was rarely apparent in the girl. It reminded Hermione of how mature she was, despite being a year her junior she was capable of the levels of magic that most fifth years wouldn't know where to begin with. Remembering the night in the department of mysteries she recalled the loyalty and faith that Luna had shown towards the five Griffindoors, she was truly an enigma.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to JKRowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains femmeslash, ergo girl on girl, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

Beta: Sam

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

Chapter 3

Waking later than usual on the Monday she panicked leaping out of bed, and immediately getting a face full of carpet, before realising that it was the Easter break still and she wasn't late for class. She stretched languidly and went to take a long hot shower. Entering the bathroom she took the simmering cauldron off of the heat and removed it from the sink, she smiled, knowing that she would be able to get that vital ingredient later today.

Getting into the shower the water soothed her body and caressed her like an invisible lover, cascading down her curves and trickling over her rapidly hardening nipples. Shivering as her own hands ghosted across her thighs reaching between them to the heat that was pooling there.

The cool tile felt like heaven on her back as she leaned against the wall, steam surrounding her, filling her lungs as she gasped for air. Moaning she arched her back against the wet tiles, her fingers moving faster inside of her slick opening. The hot water running off of her hand and dripping onto her clit was sensational as she felt herself getting closer and closer, a face formed in her mind. She closed her eyes to the spray of the shower and she could see Luna, wet, naked and oh-so-arousing, and for a few short seconds before her orgasm hit it was Luna's fingers inside her, Luna's hand stroking her to completion and Luna's name she called out as she shuddered to release.

The water started to cool as her knees gave way and she crumpled to the floor in exhaustion. Hermione turned the water off, but sat there for a few minutes panting and catching her breath. She was very glad of the privacy this week as that display would surely have been heard throughout the dorm room. As embarrassing as that would have been outright, she had also just called out Luna's name. It was not the first time her face had slipped into Hermione's fantasies, but to have her actually call for her was slightly worrying. She was glad she would soon be able to have the younger girl for real, and this desire would pass.

During the holidays the students from 5th year and upwards were allowed to venture into Hogsmead so Hermione planned to meet Luna in the entrance hall. Descending the stair case she could see the white blond hair over the crowd, she was wearing a short white skirt and light blue vest top, the sun was pitching in through the open doors and the site set Hermione on edge; this day was sure to go slowly.

Luna spotted her and made her way through the throng on students, greeting her with a light hug and a pleasant hello.

The warm summer's day was perfect; the streets of Hogsmead bustled with happy shoppers. The girls wandered through the streets, they tried on the latest style of robes in Gladrags Wizardwear and then popped next door to sift through the mountains of books at the small book shop

Much to Hermione's surprise the younger Ravenclaw had very similar tastes in subjects and literary texts. They spend hours recalling their favourite authors and had a few debates on the theories of transfiguration. Hermione was glad of this, she needed to make that trust and friendship with Luna before there could be any suggestion of the rendezvous she had in mind.

Speaking of which these thought reminded her of her objective today, as they seemed to be wandering aimlessly Hermione surreptitiously lead then along a side street that would bring them past the apothecary, she feigned an interest in browsing the shop for some interesting artefacts and Luna seemed to agree.

Entering the dingy little shop Hermione noted that it was rather small compared to the one in Diagon Alley, yet the smell was definitely not as putrid. It didn't take her long to find what she needed and while Luna was engrossed in examining a stack of jars containing various liquids and floating objects, Hermione was able to hand over the money and slip her purchase into her bag without the blond even glancing her way.

The day went rather quicker than expected, with only one minor mishap; they had ordered ice cream and the site of Luna's pink tongue lapping at the cool beverage got Hermione rather distracted, she had almost lent over and kissed her, but caught herself in time. She didn't want to think of the embarrassment, not to mention unwanted attention that could have cause. She chided herself about being more aware when in public.

Once back at the castle they said goodnight and went their separate ways, this was certainly progress Hermione thought as she climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

On Tuesday she spent most of the morning monitoring her potion, and preparing the ingredient she had collected the pervious day. Hermione sat on the cool tiles with he back against the closed door of the bathroom, notes and references were stacked in neat piles beside her as she checked through them and made sure everything was followed to the letter.

This potion was not one that would be easily mastered, she had already had to discard the broth once and start over on Sunday evening because she had reduced the liquid so much that there simply wasn't enough to continue with. So with that in mind she had redone the first stage, making sure to have it on a lower heat. When she checked it the night before it had looked as the book had described.

Happy with her accomplishment she was busy preparing the next set of ingredients. Each of her frog-weed stems had to have a two inch incision directly in the centre, in order to let as much of the liquid escape as possible as she placed them into her brew. Leaving them to marinate for 2 hours, she tried not to let her mind wander too much, as this needed a lot of concentration.

This was delicate, because even thought it was classed as a part of the group labelled love potions, it was not the same. This was much more subtle and needed more care and precision than a standard love potion. It didn't cause infatuation or obsession with the caster; it merely gave them a more open-minded view of that person and a hint of wanting. Not so much that it would last more than a few days.

It was this reason that Hermione figured that it was not technically be-spelling someone, it was more… giving them a little push in the right direction. Now as open minded as Luna was in all things different, Hermione was not sure she was in this area. Luna had never been seen to have much interest in men, from what Hermione had heard and tried to subtly hint at as they had talked these last few days, yet she didn't notice her to have much interest in women either, at least not in a sexual way.

That is the reason for the potion, it was not so much that Hermione doubted her own seduction skills (despite having only a rare occasion to practice these), it was more she doubted Luna's orientation and preference in partners.

TBC

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late update, but to make up for it I will have the next chapter up in a few minutes as well. Reviews are loved!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to JKRowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains femmeslash, ergo girl on girl, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

Beta: Sam

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

Chapter 4

On Wednesday Hermione received an owl from Harry, asking how everything was going and updating her on all the Weasley's news. She sent Hedwig away and decided to reply later; she was too set on her potion for now.

By lunch-time she had managed to complete it, minus two small objects; these were parts of each of the participants. This was needed so that the potion had direction and didn't affect just anybody. If anyone aside from the two people it was designed for drank it, it would be ineffectual. Which is the reason it is unable to be detected, hence the restricted element of it. No-body would be able to tell by taste or smell of even action because of the subtlety of it that someone had unwittingly taken it.

Leaving the dorm and the nearly complete potion Hermione set out to find Luna. She decided to have a look in her usual study spots. She checked the library, and then by the lake, and then the great hall in case she had decided to get an early lunch, she checked the room of requirement and even asked a girl from Ravenclaw to check if she was in their common room or not. It seemed Luna was nowhere to be found, which puzzled and slightly worried Hermione.

Wondering where the blonde could be she decided it would be a good time to send that letter, and maybe catch up on some reading. Popping back to her room she wrote a short and rather general reply to Harry, as well as grabbing a book from the pile next to her bed intending to wait in the library for Luna. She then made her way up to the owlry to borrow one of Hogwarts owls.

She could already hear the screeching of owls and the flutter of wings as she ascended the staircase, then she heard a familiar voice and she quickened her pace a little. Walking into the room she smiled brightly as she saw Luna sitting on the window sill having a conversation with a very large tawny owl that Hermione noticed was one of Hogwarts more vicious ones, he was currently nibbling on the hem of Luna's skirt.

"Hi Luna, how are you?"

"Hello Hermione, I am very well, I have been having a lovely conversation with Jasper here" she said looking up and smiling as she continued stroking the owls feathers.

"Oh that's nice" Hermione replied, not really sure if this was worrying behaviour, she decided to dismiss it for now and continued "I am just going to send this letter to Harry" she said, waving the piece of parchment she was holding.

"Jasper can do that for you, if you like" Luna said brightly as she smiled fondly at the bird, "Won't you Jasper?" the owl gave a little chirp, which Luna seemed to know as a yes and he held his leg out.

"Oh right well thanks" Hermione was a little perplexed at the natural bond Luna seemed to have with animals, Luna held out her hand,

"He won't let many people touch him" she explained, and so Hermione gave her letter and watched as she neatly tied it to his leg with a piece of string from her pocket.

Standing at the window side by side, they watched Jasper silently until he faded into the horizon. Noticing that a stray owl feather had fallen onto Luna's shoulder, she saw the means for obtaining that last ingredient.

"You have an owl feather on you" Hermione commented as she plucked it off of Luna's cardigan, along with a stray hair that had fallen out.

"Can I have the feather? It's lucky you know" Luna said dreamily as she continued to look out into the sky. Shrugging at this, Hermione quickly placed the hair into the first page of the book she was holding and closed it tight. Then handed the feather over, which Luna promptly slipped into her hair just above her ear, where her wand was balanced.

Smiling fondly at the eccentric girl Hermione followed her when Luna suggested they get some lunch, and then exited the room without even waiting for an answer.

Once back in the dormitory later in the evening, Hermione was able to place one of Luna's hairs into the potion as well as one of her own, she watched expectantly as the surface of the light blue liquid bubbled and fizzed slightly before turning as clear as water as the books had stated it would.

Smiling gleefully that she seemed to have gotten it correct she collected a few phials of it ready for the opportunity to arise to use it.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far, will hopefully get chapter 5 up tomorow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to JKRowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains femmeslash, ergo girl on girl, also slight threesome FFM, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

Beta: Sam

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

Chapter 5

Thursday morning Hermione woke up and realised that too much of her time and thoughts lately were taken up with a certain Ravenclaw. So she decided to take a day out and was determined to actually do some studying over this break. Skipping breakfast she headed to the library, she would spend the day there, catching up on some reading and revision and then find Luna later and give her the potion. Or at least that was the plan.

After only 3 hours in the library a figure hovered by her table and then sat down. She glanced up, ready to give the new occupant a polite smile before continuing her notes; however she had to do a double take as Luna sat there cross legged on the chair reading the latest edition of the Quibbler.

"I thought you could use some company" Luna echoed Hermione's words from a few days ago as she smiled over her paper at the brunet. Well what could she say?

"Thanks" she whispered, as not to disturb the few keenly working student sparsely dotted on the surrounding tables. She went back to her work silently, but in only five minutes she found herself reading the same line seven times! How could she keep concentration when the object of her frequent fantasies was sitting less than five feet away from her? Sighing she looked up,

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" she enquired, feeling slightly peckish and resigned to the fact that Luna was too much of a distraction. She watched Luna nod and rise from her seat, _Maybe I can do some studying tomorrow _she thought wistfully as she packed up her things.

After lunch they ventured down to the Quidditch pitch and watched the few Gryffindor and Huffelpuff players, who were still at Hogwarts over Easter, have small friendly matches, joint practice, if you will. It was a relatively warm day; a nice light breeze blew from across the lake it seemed. So they didn't even notice as time went on and they watched in companionable silence, save from a few cheers at the more impressive moves and close shaves, it wasn't until the players trudged back to the changing rooms, muddy, sweaty, but seemingly happy that Hermione realised how late it must have been getting

"Do you want to take a walk?" She suggested,

They took a slow stroll passing corridors, classrooms and staircases aimlessly taking them in circles, as conversation drifted from their favourite hobbies to the price of robes to their mutual enjoyment for learning. Before they knew where their feet had carried them Hermione glanced up to see the portrait of the Fat Lady in front of her. Luna looked at it as well her eyes drifting over it in contemplation,

"What?" Hermione asked curious as to what was on the Blonde's mind,

"Just thinking" Luna mused "I'm quite shocked you're a Gryffindor"

"Oh?" Hermione replied, if not slightly indignantly, "And why is that?" Luna, not noticing Hermione's annoyance at the accusation, carried on,

"You seem much more like a Ravenclaw, level-headed, logical, you know what I mean"

"Ah, yea of course" Hermione agreed with a light tone, a bit embarrassed she had taken it the wrong way. "Hey do you want to come in for a bit, I can show you those Runes notes we were talking about before" Hermione suggested nodding her head towards the portrait,

"Is that ok?" Luna asked, as if Hermione had the authority to decide whether a Ravenclaw could enter the Gryffindor dorms. Throwing caution to the wind Hermione sighed and explained,

"Look, almost everyone is away for Easter, no one will ever notice, it's fine" Luna looked thoughtful for another second before agreeing and following Hermione through the portrait hole as it swung open. _H_a_ve I gone crazy? I could get detention for this. Hell, I could probably get expelled for letting another house member into Gryffindor Tower. I am a prefect! _These doubts were reluctantly pushed aside as Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and saw that the common room was empty, _good! _They climbed the stairs and entered Hermione's dorms, her being the sole occupant this week meant it was very tidy and looked almost unlived in.

Hermione set her books down on her bed and proceeded to root through her trunk for her old Runes essays. Luna glanced around apprehensively, and when she found what she needed Hermione gestured to the bed,

"Take a seat" she offered and Luna perched on the edge of the bed, while Hermione settled herself cross-legged against the headboard. She rifled through the papers in her lap and fond the relevant ones, and offered them to Luna, who turned around and sat cross legged opposite her, accepting the notes with a smile.

As she studied them, Hermione decided that it was as good a time as any to try out her potion,

"Would you like a drink?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual voice,

"Oh yes, thank you" Luna replied in her soft voice, she didn't even look up from the page as Hermione got off of the bed. Walking across the room to the jug of water on the window sill, even though Luna's back was to her, she cautiously kept her body between the glass she was pouring into and the rest of the room.

She slipped the vile of clear potion from her pocket and surreptitiously slipped it into the water, swirling the glass a little she prayed that she had done it right. She quickly went over the steps in her head and couldn't seem to find fault. Even if she had made an error there was no going back now, so she returned to the bed.

Handing the glass to Luna, she watched in apprehension. Even knowing it would take about 10 minutes to take affect, she couldn't help but watch for any signs that it had gone wrong. The girl opposite her took a few sips of the drink, before leaning over and placing it on the floor next to the bed. Only time would tell if all her hard work and planning had been successful.

TBC

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to JKRowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains femmeslash, ergo girl on girl, don't like don't read! Also this chapter is going to be more or less pure smut *grin* ENJOY!

Rating: M for sexual content, as usual.

Beta: Sam

A/N: Ok so this is the final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this little fluf.

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

Chapter 6 

Hermione found it hard to concentrate on the words as Luna made a few comments on the runes in front of her. She made some vague reply, and nodded along with Luna, who proceeded to summon a quill to herself and take down a few important points on some spare parchment. She sucked on the end of her quill in concentration, and then she seemed to stop thinking and looked up at Hermione.

There seemed to be a more definite presence in her eyes than there usually was. It was still rather dreamy as Luna usually was, but there was something else, there was a keen interest there. Behind the cloud of thoughts that never seemed to cease in her mind Luna looked to have purpose all of a sudden.

Hermione was hopeful that this was indeed the potion having the desired affect on the girl. Throwing caution to the wind for the last time with Luna, she crawled forward on the bed and let their lips touch tentatively.

A jolt of excitement raced through her when Luna put more pressure against her lips; she was responding. Hermione gently started to move her lips and slid the tip of her tongue over Luna's bottom lip, the younger girl opened to her and their tongues met. The taste of the other girl was better then Hermione's fantasies could ever conjure up.

Luna leaned forward moving to lay Hermione down and as a curtain of blonde hair brushed her face Hermione could smell strawberries and grass. She felt herself melting as the scent, coupled with the heady kiss, took her over.

She wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and pulled her closer. Luna broke the kiss and their eyes met, panting heavily Hermione smiled at her, then tilted her head up to capture the blonds lips once more. Hermione shifted her legs so that Luna was situated between them, the Ravenclaw then proceeded to thrust against her.

Both girls moved against each other in a clumsy unpractised rhythm, both in search of that delicious friction. Luna let her lips fall to Hermione's neck and heard an appreciative moan from the girl below her. Encouraged by this, Luna gave a gentle bite and couldn't help but giggle when Hermione emitted a low growl. Again their eyes met, Luna's silver orbs shimmering in amusement as they met chocolate brown ones filled with an unquenched thirst for pleasure.

Hermione let her hands wander under Luna's t-shirt and found her bra clad breasts. Luna moaned softly as Hermione continued to touch and explore the other girl. Luna then unbuttoned Hermione's shirt and helped her out of it, before sitting up and taking her own t-shit off.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening, finally this was happening. She looked up to Luna kneeling between her legs, who was currently undoing her own jeans and sliding them down her legs. She let her eyes take in her golden hair falling about her shoulders, her pale smooth skin, and the light yellow lace bra that hid her small pert breasts from view. Hermione, deciding this was not acceptable, sat herself up and removed the offending object, before taking one of Luna's hard nipples in her mouth.

At this Luna arched her back, and letting her fingers tangle in the soft brown ringlets of hair she pulled Hermione closer. As she let her tongue flick over Luna's nipple she also slid her hand down the pale body in front of her, feeling every bump and hollow, before finding the apex of her thighs and rubbing her hand over her lace covered crotch, gently letting her fingers run between the soft lips.

The material was already wet from Luna's obvious arousal and Hermione moved her hand inside her panties to skim over the soft curls of hair, before gently dipping into her wet heat. Luna let out a moan of relief and Hermione stopped playing with her nipples in order to watch her reactions. Looking up she saw that Luna's cheeks were flushed, her head was thrown back and she was rocking back and forth; riding Hermione's fingers, as she continued to moan.

Hermione felt a flood of wet heat between her own legs at such a delectable sight, just knowing that she was the cause of such delicious sounds coming from Luna, was almost enough to push her over the edge. Suddenly Luna removed Hermione's hand

"What? I though you liked-?" Hermione asked

"I do like it" Luna replied "But you need to be satisfied as well" she gave a shy grin and once more pushed Hermione down onto the bed by her shoulders. Luna removed Hermione's jeans and pants in one go and then leaned down to lick slowly at her already swollen clit. Hermione's head fell back onto the pillow as she let the new sensations wash over her.

Laying spread eagle on the bed in only her red bra Hermione felt like she was in heaven, Luna had her fingers pumping in and out, as her tongue circled and lapped at her clit. Taking off her own bra, Hermione cupped one of her full breasts and moaned as she pulled lightly at her own nipple while she was being stimulated.

All her fantasies were coming true, and as she felt that talented tongue dip into her, lapping at her entrance she let go and felt her world shatter as wave upon wave of glorious bliss shuddered through her body. Holding Hermione's hips down, as she desperately tried to buck up into her wanting her deeper; Luna kept licking, pulling every last iota of pleasure from her as she writhed on the bed moaning and screaming for more.

In her post-coital haze Hermione saw Luna lay next to her and gently brush her hair from her face. She was panting and sweating as she reached over and pulled her closer. They both lay together in the tangled bed sheets and array of discarded clothing for a while, before Hermione noticed that Luna had gotten rid of her underwear at some point, and this then reminded her that Luna hadn't been fully satiated yet.

Moving to lie on her side Hermione propped her head up on one hand and leaned over to plant gently kisses along Luna's collar bone. Her lips journeyed south and made their way between the valley of Luna's breasts and down her flat abdomen, before kissing along her pelvis and to her inner thigh.

Opening her eyes and looking down, Luna giggled and squirmed as Hermione's hair tickled her thigh, smiling up at the girl Hermione then kissed along her moist lips and caressed her wet opening with her tongue. Groaning and thrusting upwards Luna opened her legs further as Hermione let her fingers pinch and play with Luna's clit.

As Luna's breath became ragged, and her thrusts erratic, Hermione curved her hands under her legs to firmly cup her arse. Thus giving her more leverage to burry herself between Luna's thighs; sucking and licking on the sensitive flesh with abandon.

Tasting her sweetness caused Hermione to moan as yet again the reality of her fantasies lived up to and beyond her expectations. This moan caused a shudder of arousal through the girl beneath her and Luna entwined her thin pale fingers into Hermione's hair, moving her faster, wanting and needing more.

"Yes Hermione, please, I'm… ooh I'm so close" Luna panted when she let go of Hermione and fisted her hands in the bed sheets, Hermione removed her tongue and immediately replaced it with her fingers. She slipped three inside easily and twisted, pulling a strangled cry of delight through Luna. Pumping faster and harder Hermione leaned forward and captured the other girls lips in hers.

Moving with her fingers as she pushed deeper into Luna she let their nipples brush together as their sweat soaked skin slid over each other. Luna shuddered again at the sensation and with Hermione's fingers inside her, her thumb rubbing over her clit, her nipples being stimulated and their lips locked, tongues tangled together, tasting herself on Hermione's tongue, Luna was overloaded and felt the warm heat that had been building inside her explode.

Her scream was muffled by their kiss, as Luna let her body be taken over and succumbed to the pleasure that was racing through her. She was blearily aware that Hermione had slowed the pace of her fingers slightly moving with long slow deeper thrusts making sure to let Luna bask in the bliss of her orgasm and drawing it out as long as possible.

When Hermione finally gently removed her sticky fingers and their heated kiss was broken, she watched Luna panting, as the girl cracked open an eye slightly. At this Hermione then brought her fingers to her own kiss swollen lips and proceeded to lick them clean, Luna smile and gave a little whimper at the erotic sight.

Luna shifted over slightly to let Hermione collapse next to her and with a grin Hermione planted light kisses along Luna's neck and jaw line. They curled their sated bodies around each other and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

In the groggy haze between waking and sleep Hermione was unable to register why there was a weight across her chest or why it was so bright this early in the morning.

Opening her eyes and looking over to her bedside table she realised that it was out of view as a certain naked, blonde, Ravenclaw was wrapped around her, her arm slung over her chest holding her close. The memories of last night came flooding back to her and a sigh of content escaped her lips when she realised that it wasn't just a dream, it had happened, and it was the best she had felt in a long time.

She moved Luna's arm and propped herself up on her elbows, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon; they had slept all morning. Hermione groaned and got out of bed as carefully as she could, not wanting to disturb Luna, but as she made her way to the shower she felt her muscles protest. Smiling at the resultant dull ache of last nights activities, she turned on the shower to full heat and let the steam fill the bathroom. Before she stepped in and let it glide over her skin and sooth her body.

She had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of her thick curls when she heard the bathroom door open and even though the soft sound of feet on the tiles didn't reach her over the sound of running water she mentally tracked Luna's movements.

When Luna pulled the curtain aside to step into the cubicle with her, Hermione was prepared for her so grabbed her, pulled her in and before she knew it Luna was being kissed thoroughly pressed against the wet tiled wall. Recovering quickly from the shock Luna's arms came around Hermione's neck and they both moaned into the kiss.

Luna pushed Hermione back so that they were both under the spray of the shower, water cascading between their bodies as they pressed themselves together. Luna moved out of the spray for a second to grab the shower gel and then proceeded to lather it up and let her hands wander over Hermione's body.

As Luna turned her and wrapped her arms around her from behind, cupping her breasts and running her fingers in tight circles over her hardening nipples, Hermione moaned and leaned back into the embrace. _We have the whole weekend and all of next week together with an empty dorm, oh the possibilities. _This delicious thought swirled though Hermione's mind as she grinned to herself enjoying the feelings that Luna was able to elicit from her.

* * *

A/N:There will be a small epilogue up in hopefully the next couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to JLRowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains femmeslash, ergo girl on girl, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, as usual.

Beta: Sam

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

Epilogue 

After the Easter holidays drew to a close the girls were reluctant to part, but Hermione had to admit to herself that however much fun they had and however much they had liked the experience, she still loved Ron, she knew that she couldn't give up on him, not yet.

And so both girls decided that it was best to go their separate ways. Things seemed to go back to normal and to everyone else there was no change at all. Every once in a while the girls would find themselves sinking into memories of their time together and they would send longing glances at one another.

Before they knew it they were arranging to meet after hours for a quick fix of their desires. Even when Ron finally saw sense and they became an item, Hermione couldn't help but sneak away and seek out the Ravenclaw she was so fascinated with.

One evening when they had planned to meet, Hermione found herself entering the abandoned charms classroom to find Luna in the centre of the floor with the desks pushed to the sides, laying on a blanket already completely naked with candles surrounding her, Hermione made her way to the other girl, shedding clothes as she went. Luna sat up and their lips met and their bodies moulded together with practiced ease.

Little did they know that Ron had seen Hermione leave and followed her carefully. No one was more shocked than he was that he actually managed to stay silent and sneak after her without her noticed, but it happened. Frowning when she entered an empty classroom, he waited and debated whether to see what she was doing or just go back.

Rocking on the balls of his feet he glanced at the door then back to empty corridor, praying no-one would come down it. How long he stood there he didn't know, but he took a deep breath and resolved to find out what was going on. Hermione wasn't being herself and when he asked her about it she would just brush him off. Well if she wouldn't tell him, then this was the only way.

Her turned the handle slowly and eased the door open, the first thing he saw was Hermione's robes on the floor just inside the door, his eyes followed the trail of clothing across the room and bringing his gaze up he couldn't believe what he saw. In the middle of a circle of candles, on a blanket, were two naked bodies writing against each other, low whimpers and harsh breathing filled the room. Taking a step inside he let the door go in his shock.

The loud bang of the door closing echoed through the room and the girls sprang apart. Only then did Ro n register who they are,

"Hermione, Luna, what… what's going on?" He stammered in a state of shock.

"Um, this… I…" Hermione stammered, glancing between her boyfriend and her lover desperately trying to cover her nakedness with the thin blanket. Biting her lip she sent a pleading look to Luna, who just sat there, unconcerned with her state on undress and looking as calm as ever. Then a sly grin spread over her, and she took Hermione's hand, helping her up she started to walk towards Ron, Hermione reluctantly being led behind her.

Luna hadn't said anything yet, Hermione didn't even know where to start explaining and Ron was still in shock. So all was silent apart from the slight slap of the two girl's bare feet on the flag stone floor. Looking from Hermione's flushed face her lip between her teeth to Ron's reddening complexion with an expression of shock and disbelief on his face, Luna smiled questioningly at Hermione and then Ron,

"You want to join us?" She asked lightly as if they were sharing lunch, not a bed. Hermione's eyebrows rose and she was amazed at how Luna continued to surprise her and that she was willing to include Ron.

Ron blanched at the question and his mouth worked, but nothing escaped. Hermione then smiled at Luna and as the looked at Ron, he closed his mouth and audibly gulped. He may have looked scared, but he hadn't said no, or turned away, and then his eyes travelled up and down the girls bodies, they took it as a good sign.

Both leaning forward they grabbed Ron by each arm and pulled him into the room with them. As they got over the blanket Luna turned around and flicked her wand at the door, there was a loud click of the lock turning and they were not disturbed for the rest of the night.

End

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of it? What is good, and what I could improve on, I wasn't too sure about this ending, so let me know if you liked it! Thanks!


End file.
